Christmas at the Dreyar's
by Sketcher1994
Summary: It's their first Christmas, and it's time to set things right in their family. Laxus and Gajeel aren't going to let their new family members put up with what they were forced to grow up in. Christmas at the Dreyar's is Hell. Even for those that hold the title 'Dreyar', it's painful. But this year that is going to change. Sequel to 'Redeeming Lucy' set after the 1st part of Ch16.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Family

**_TRIGGERS!_**

**_Domestic abuse, family tragedy, alcoholism, self-loathing, depression and severe cases of lack of self-esteem due to years of being abused/having to watch abuse._**

* * *

**List of family connections, just in case you've forgotten or didn't quite get it:**

_Gajeel and Laxus are cousins – their mothers are twins (Khanyisa &amp; Ithunzi)_

_Sting is also their cousin – Khanyisa &amp; Ithunzi's younger brother's son._

_Gajeel and Natsu are cousins – Gajeel's dad had two sisters (one is Natsu's mother, the other is Wendy's). Natsu and Wendy are not related to Laxus._

_Ivan and Khanyisa Dreyar are Laxus' parents._

_Metalicana Redfox (missing – presumed dead) and Ithunzi (Redfox) Cheney are Gajeel's parents._

_Skiadrum Cheney is Ithunzi's husband and Gajeel's step-father (as well as Levy's and Gajeel's landlord)._

_Rogue Cheney is Gajeel's step-brother, Ithunzi's step-son and Skiadrum Cheney's son._

_Igneel Dragneel is Natsu's father and is married to Gajeel's father's younger sister (Gajeel's aunt on his father's side)_

_Grandeeney Marvel is Wendy's mother and Gajeel's father's youngest sister (Gajeel's second aunt on his father's side)._

* * *

**Quick recap**

All the dragon slayers are related, but only Gajeel and Sting are Laxus' cousins, and Rogue is by marriage between his father and Gajeel's mother. They are all Gajeel's cousins except for Rogue who is his step-brother.

Gajeel's father and younger brother were involved in a car accident. He lost his brother while his father fell into depression and became an abusive drunk. His mother shot his father in self-defence, and his father left in the car. His car was found covered in blood, but his father's body was never found.

'Redeeming Lucy' started with Laxus just starting to become an abusive drunk at the age of twenty-nine towards his girlfriend of two years, Lucy. By the end of the first part of Ch16, it's three weeks before Christmas and Laxus has arrived at the hospital in time to help Lucy through labour even though she is still with Natsu. Lucy gave birth to his baby daughter, Takara Dreyar.

After reading this, feel free to decide whether Laxus deserves Lucy back, keep your original decision or change it – that is up to you, but hopefully this story will answer questions questions you had about Laxus' and Gajeel's back-story and help you realise I don't hate Laxus. I actually quite like Laxus, and this story is where the side of him that many seemed to miss/overlook in 'Redeeming Lucy' becomes clearer.

* * *

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hope you enjoy this, it's not exactly the cheeriest story...**

**M for violence – the triggers are serious! The story starts pretty laid back, but gets stronger as you move through the chapters!**

_Just in case anyone doesn't know yet, there is a poll on my profile page to vote for what my first one-shot of the New Year will be! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter One – Welcome to the Family**

He growled a warning at the man opening the door in front of them. He was in no mood to put up that idiot's antics today – he had to be on his best behaviour. This meant no fighting with his cousin come boss. He glared his crimson eyes into the storm grey of the man stepping back to let the two of them in. He glanced over his shoulder at the small frame of the younger woman walking in behind him as he positioned himself between her and his cousin. She smiled sweetly up at both men – how could she do that?

They'd been together for six months now, and she still managed to amaze him. He'd walked into work six months ago to find his cousin both angry and very apologetic. He hadn't exactly been too thrilled to be approached by him, he'd still been furious about the Friday night before. The bastard had had his hand on his girl, had forced her to kiss him. He'd never really forgive him for that. However, after finally hearing his cousin out, he'd dragged him to her flat so that he could apologise to the one he'd actually upset – forgetting she was at work. He'd reluctantly had to hold his cousin hostage at his flat across the hall until she'd finally gotten home late in the afternoon. He couldn't even have taken him to where she worked – all he had known was it was a damn library.

After she had walked in past his large form, he followed her towards the empty sitting room to dump their bags, directing her with one hand placed gently on her perfect ass. Damn it was nice to be able to do that! He ignored the giant walking behind him, emanating his usual strained aura. It was Christmas. Christmas at the Dreyar's was Hell. Even for those that held the title 'Dreyar', it was excruciatingly painful. That was why the 'Cheney's' had to be present. Well, they'd been 'Cheney' for twelve years now; they'd been 'Redfox' for the seventeen years before that, and even longer for his mother.

Christmas was when Gajeel Redfox was forced to watch as his aunt attempted to create a loving 'family' atmosphere all day, just to get beaten down by her damn husband, Ivan Dreyar. His mother, Ithunzi, had to watch as her sister was beaten to near-death, remembering the pain she'd went through for three years after her precious baby boy had been killed in a car accident before resorting to shooting her own husband in self-defence. Her current husband, Skiadrum Cheney, would do all he could to comfort her, while the three young men had to sit and watch Ivan treat his wife as he sees fit.

Laxus found the holidays harder than anyone. He couldn't do anything but watch as his father abused his mother, he was still just as useless as he'd been growing up – what was he supposed to do against his father? Last Christmas had been so much easier; he'd had Lucy. He had failed her eight months ago though. He'd become his father, but he had stopped. He had returned to the man his mother and Grandfather wanted him to be, but it had been too late. Lucy had moved on and he couldn't even blame her. They'd come to an agreement though – she'd known how hard Christmas was for him, and knew how much his mother loved having company. However, no company was as welcome as the one that he was walking to right now.

Takara Dreyar.

His baby girl, his greatest treasure. Lucy had allowed him to have her for Christmas. He couldn't believe that he deserved such kindness from her, but maybe she really did still care. Gajeel and Levy were to take her with them to Natsu's parents' the next day when the party would break up. His aunt and her family would leave to go spend a couple of days with her first husband's family – apparently that included the hot head. Gajeel had explained a little about the other side of his family after Flame Brain had phoned him at the office to tell him that Lucy was in labour. He'd been a little surprised strangely enough. Whose boyfriend phones their ex to tell him to go meet her at the hospital while she was in labour?

He picked up his baby girl and she instantly stopped crying, making little gurgling noises instead. He noticed the little blunette watching him with a strange expression on her face; almost as if she thought he was being adorable? He knew she'd spent more time with his daughter in the last three weeks than he had, in fact you could count on one hand the number of times he'd had contact with Takara, but how could he be doing something so wrong as to look adorable to the midget? He smiled at her awkwardly, earning him a giggle. His cousin suddenly appeared behind her, trying to look threatening – he'd clearly been working out more in the last six months, but he still wasn't strong enough to pose any real threat to Laxus.

Gajeel placed her over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen, she'd gotten distracted watching her 'niece' being just as happy as always with the simple presence of her father. Gajeel had planned to introduce her to his aunt, and she'd just stopped to admire the scene. She didn't bother arguing with Gajeel picking her up, as embarrassing as it was; she'd just get him back when they reached the kitchen! Just as she felt him get ready to dump her on the floor in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him an Eskimo kiss and a short, sweet little kiss on his delicious lips. She got the reaction she wanted. His entire face was bright red.

Gajeel stood, frozen, as Shrimp gleamed proudly up at him in all his embarrassed glory. He could feel the stares from his entire family and heard the little smirk from his step brother. His fist made contact with said stepbrother's shoulder as he only just dodged a quick blow to the face. He bent down and kissed his Shrimp _properly_, knowing that would make her face redder than she'd managed to make his. He couldn't have everyone thinking he was a soft bastard that liked cuddles and nose-rubbing!

He gave her a full on, passionate kiss that was textbook firm, matching the roughness suggested by his studded, threatening appearance as he effortlessly lifted her back up to his height by her ass, wrapping her legs around him while he bit her tongue slightly. He started to slide his left hand slowly along her thigh and under her dress, making her moan slightly at his touch, while he enjoyed feeling the smoothness that was his and his alone. His right hand slid further up her back, feeling for the zipper he knew was there.

A cough came from somewhere and he remembered where he was, breaking the kiss and smirking cockily. He looked towards where the cough had come from, putting Shrimp down, and grinned at his stepfather. His face showed no sign of being embarrassed by Gajeel's sudden display, unlike Shrimp, but clearly nodded towards his mother as she stood, completely mortified, next to her sister.

"Shrimp, you've met my mother, Ithunzi. The man with the short black hair leaning on the side of the sink is her husband, Skiadrum Cheney, but I guess you've met him?!" Shrimp's face was a picture as she realised that Gajeel had just _humiliated_ her in front of her landlord.

"Mr Cheney, it's nice to see you again. Em, thank you for being so quick with getting the plumber out last month...I just couldn't get him to take me seriously...and, well, Gajeel was starting to suggest violence...so, em, thank you...and hello again Ithunzi, I'll, em, deal with Gajeel later for that." Gajeel could tell she 'hated' him at that moment in time – he knew she'd forgotten that Skiadrum Cheney was both their landlord and his stepfather. He heard his stepbrother snort at the mention of her 'dealing' with him later and decided to turn the heat onto him.

"So, Rogue, how's things with your boyfriend?!"

"What? We're friend's you sick bastard. He's your cousin, why the hell do you insist on making that joke?" Levy stared at the man to her right that had been leaning on the fridge freezer.

He had barely even flinched at Gajeel's suggestion, he'd spoken, very pointedly, but his voice hadn't risen above a normal level, he'd stayed completely calm and indifferent. She studied his appearance and smiled. He was fairly tall with a narrow build like Mr Cheney and Ithunzi, unlike Gajeel's muscular, broad build. He had black hair, just as shaggy as Gajeel's, only much shorter, the longer strands only just reaching his shoulders while his fringe fell over his right eye.

She stared in disbelief as she noticed his crimson left eye. She looked over at her landlord and noticed the same crimson eyes. Crimson eyes and black shaggy hair...they were certainly an interesting looking family – they certainly looked related. The only one out of the four that had smooth hair was Ithunzi who made her way across the large kitchen to embrace her in a warm hug.

This was Gajeel's family. Maybe one day they'd even be hers.

Laxus walked into the kitchen, Takara in his arms, and headed towards his mother as she stirred the soup while watching the blunette suspiciously. Laxus knew it was because it had been her handprint on his bruised and swollen face six months ago. He had deserved it. In hind sight, he maybe should have handled that a little differently. He'd certainly been surprised the next day when he'd seen his face in the mirror – sadly this was after he'd gotten into his car and driven to his parents, causing his mother to go into hysterics.

He handed his mother Takara and took over looking after the dinner so that she could introduce herself 'properly' – in other words, pretend to like the midget while using her granddaughter as an excuse for absolutely no physical contact.

She was not her sister.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked the start of the introductions! Just Laxus' parents now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Making Soup

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! ^_^**

**Here's the next chapter for anyone brave enough to read on! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Making Soup**

Levy looked at the tall blonde woman holding onto Takara as she introduced herself as Khanyisa Dreyar. She could tell this woman was kind immediately, although it was clear from her formal manner that she was both related to Laxus and that she was clearly slightly suspicious of Levy. Her hair colour and manner weren't the only things she shared with Laxus; she had the same storm grey eyes and pale skin. However, she had the same elegant and slender build as Ithunzi. They were like the two swans, black and white, similar in shape and style of movement.

A shadow appeared over the slender woman, the owner demonstrating where Laxus got his monstrous height from. The man stood above them all, his tanned hand resting tightly on Khanyisa's exposed pale shoulder. He had a creepy, sadistic glint in his almost black eyes. His black hair was slicked back smoothly, contrasting with Laxus' spiky blonde, only a foot away from him by the cooker, hand clenched tight on the wooden spoon he was using.

Levy could feel the tension in the air. She felt Gajeel's arm wrap protectively around her waist, holding her close to him. She realised within seconds of everyone's change that this must be Ivan Dreyar, the 'sick bastard' that Gajeel cursed whenever she asked about his family. According to Gajeel, he didn't have a reason to treat his wife the way he did. Apparently he even made the abuse Gajeel's father had given to Ithunzi seem friendly.

"Why is Laxus cooking?" Levy could hear the disgust dripping heavily in his voice.

"Takara had been crying; he took over so that I could get her to stop." Levy knew Takara hadn't been crying, but did Ivan? Khanyisa's voice sounded steady and emotionless as she slowly turned and handed Takara back to Laxus only to have her granddaughter snatched from her and practically thrown to her sister. Levy looked on in horror as Ithunzi only just caught little Takara.

"Cooking is a woman's job – do it! And Laxus shouldn't be forced to take care of his bastard – there are plenty of useless women in this house to do that for him! He doesn't need the one that actually has a job to do it! How dare you use that as an excuse to force my son into doing women's work!?" The anger was clear in his voice as the back of his large hand made contact with the side of her head, sending her down onto the cold grey slate floor tiles with horrifying force, her smooth long blond hair coming loose from its red Christmas ribbon, fanning around her as she lay there, unmoving.

Levy turned into Gajeel's chest, shocked at what she'd just seen. How could someone do that? She turned back around again, hoping it had just been her imagination – she did read a lot of books. She saw Khanyisa slowly getting up from the floor with the help of Mr Cheney and Rogue as Ithunzi tried to soothe Takara. She looked over at Laxus and realised the wooden spoon was no more. Ivan was gone, but he'd certainly made his presence known. The light-hearted atmosphere was replaced with a heavy air filled with anger, disgust and hatred.

Gajeel turned Shrimp to lead her out of the kitchen, muttering an apology to her for bringing her. He led her in her daze through the hallway and up the stairs towards the upper floor. He had to get her away from that scene. He had to explain, he'd told her most things and he didn't even know what more he could tell her but he wished he could have protected her from that. She didn't need to see that. He'd only brought her because his mother had threatened to send Laxus to pick her up if he didn't bring her. Laxus would have agreed simply based on the fact that her presence was what was allowing him to have his daughter for that one day.

Laxus had had to pick Takara up from Natsu and Lucy's flat after they'd opened their presents for her. Lucy was relying on him and Shrimp to deliver her in one piece the next day. She didn't want to have to come to this horrible place, and why on earth would she trust him or his mother and her husband and stepson to bring her baby back to her? Shrimp had agreed, against Gajeel's wishes, to bring Takara in the car with them on their way to his Uncle Igneel's. It wasn't a short journey before – now it was going to seem like forever.

He looked down at her stunned form, unsure of what to say. He rummaged through their bags at the foot of his bed. Laxus must have brought them up after dealing with Takara just after they'd disappeared into the kitchen. He started to get changed into his clothes for dinner – the quicker they got dinner over with the quicker he could get his Shrimp away from that monster.

He couldn't wait for sleep. After dinner came sleep, after sleep they could jump into his car and not have to come back until next Christmas. Yip, he'd have to come back next Christmas. He couldn't leave his mother to watch this on her own, even with Skiadrum, and she wouldn't leave her sister to suffer alone. Maybe if he talked to Laxus? Why hadn't he done something?

Gajeel could understand how terrifying it was to watch that sort of violence as a child, he'd had to do it every week for three years...Laxus had had to put up with it every day of his entire life, but he was bigger and stronger than his father now – why hadn't he done anything?! Although Gajeel already knew the answer; he supposed he'd probably be the same if his father had still been around. A child can't stand up to a violent adult like Ivan, a teenager can. The problem was that when Laxus had finally said something when they were fifteen, and Gajeel had backed him up knowing how his cousin felt, they had been badly beaten and Ivan had started treating his wife with pure spite for teaching 'his son' to stand against him.

Gajeel knew Macarov had reported his own son several times, but his daughter-in-law refused to press charges because she'd just 'slipped on the stairs'. Gajeel had lost count of the number of times his aunt had 'slipped on the stairs'. The nurses never believed her. Gajeel knew Laxus had never lost that fear of making things worse again by standing up to Ivan. Gajeel had to do something about that, he couldn't just keep watching that – three years had been bad enough for him, never mind twenty-nine for his cousin. He'd thought his father had been a selfish bastard...

Small, pale blue eyes flashed before his own, the glimpse of dark silver hair running from him, laughter ringing through his head. He felt a small hand on his arm, bringing him back to the present. He looked down at Shrimp in her yellow dinner dress. He smiled dismissively at her, glad of her colour choice – bright, happy colours were certainly needed in this house. He sighed and offered her his arm to lead her back down to the dining room.

Levy sat directly on Laxus' left – Gajeel clearly hadn't been joking six months ago when he'd said she'd be sitting next to him at Christmas! Laxus sat alone on the end of the table with Gajeel to his right, directly opposite Levy. The men, excluding Ivan and Laxus, sat on one side of the table while the women sat on the other. Ivan sat at the head of the table with Khanyisa to his right and Mr Cheney on his left. Levy found herself sitting next to Ithunzi who tried to make quiet conversation between passing Takara back her small stuffed yellow dragon every time the three week old lost her tiny grip on it.

Levy was surprised by her niece's presence at the table, being so young and small, but she didn't dare question it. Levy smiled sweetly over to Rogue who sat silently between Gajeel and Mr Cheney, watching her with his one visible crimson eye. He looked away and continued to attempt to dig the wooden splinters out of his soup silently.

Levy looked over at Gajeel who was clearly deep in thought, staring directly at her with an almost suspicious expression on his face. If it hadn't been for his vacant appearance then she would have thought he was accusing her of something. She looked at Laxus and decided that maybe she should try to ease his strained appearance. She didn't know if it was hers or his father's presence causing it.

"So, Laxus, I heard you were moving?" She smiled innocently at him.

Lucy had told her that he was moving to a bigger place so that Takara could have a room of her own when she was older. At the moment there was a cot filled with cuddly toys – the yellow stuffed dragon was her favourite it seemed, it could stop her crying as instantly as her father – in the corner of his room next to his side of the king-sized bed. He really was a totally adorable guy when it came to his daughter.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just figured a little future planning might be a good idea." He responded, completely indifferent, much to Levy's annoyance.

"Forward planning?" She caught him look down the table and regretted pushing for conversation.

"What's this about moving?! What's wrong with that flat you're in now! You only just finished redecorating it eighteen months ago! And what's this about 'forward planning'? You should be finding a wife, not making room for your damn bastard!" Levy seen Laxus' entire body tense at his father's words. "This is your fault! What have you said to him, Khanyisa?! Have you been telling him to 'take responsibility' again?! It's that damn whore's own fault he got her pregnant! And I'm sure he would have married the damn whore if she'd stayed like a good woman and not ran off like the pathetic, weak, waste of good air that she is!"

Khanyisa's body was on the wooden floor before Levy had even realised Ivan had stood up. She watched in horror as he pulled her up by the roots of her long blonde hair, dangling her in the air again to continue shouting at her before throwing her to the ground and kicking her hard as she tried to muffle her own screams of pain, holding back the tears threatening to escape her storm grey eyes. Levy couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrifying sight before her. She didn't feel the chairs beside her move.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I hope you are 'enjoying' this – I still feel terrible about what I've made our lovely two dragon Slayers go through...I'm apparently really mean to my three OCs...and now I'm making poor Levy watch it...anyway! Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this! The last chapter is up next Thursday, and that will be my last post of 2014! It's been a great year, so thank you! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder_****, thank you! ^_^ There's one chapter left after this one! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Life, Love and Loss

**AN: Fairy Tail Belongs to the Wonderful Hiro Mashima – hope everyone's wished him a Merry Christmas! ^_^**

**So, here's the final chapter ^_^ It's been a long time since I started writing 'Redeeming Lucy' and even longer since I wrote 'From Amongst the Rafters', and can I just say thank you so much to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favourited my stories and one-shots (or even me – genuinely honoured!), or even just messaged me for a chat, these last five and a half months! XD I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Life, Love and Loss**

Gajeel stood, glaring at Ivan, daring him to touch his aunt again. He didn't care who was stronger, he'd get his aunt out of there – surely Laxus would help him? He'd keep his aunt at his place, he couldn't keep watching this. He couldn't let his innocent Shrimp watch this. The whole family had been through too much, adding Shrimp to that...and less than a year after losing her own mother. She'd think that Laxus was about to lose his, she'd wonder if this was what his own mother had had to go through with his father. He had to stand up to his uncle, he'd stood up to Laxus – Uncle Ivan was pathetic in comparison. He glanced to his left.

Laxus watched as his father dangled his mother in the air yelling at her. It wasn't her fault, why was he doing this? How could he do this? He'd told her that he loved her, Laxus had heard him, but yet he could still do this to her? He watched as his mother fell slowly towards the hard floor that came up to meet her, he heard the impact of her body hitting the solid wood, bile burning the back of his throat. Had he done this to Lucy? Was he just like his father? His sick, twisted father that beat his mother? He watched as his father's foot made contact with her ribs.

He heard the crack.

He felt something struggle in his hand, gripping his wrist. He seen dark eyes staring, terrified, down into his own. He felt something kicking against his thighs, just above his knees. He heard shouting. He heard crying. He felt something brushing against his hand, if felt like hair? His vision started to clear. His father's beard was rubbing against his huge right hand as he singlehandedly pinned his father against the wall behind where his father's seat had been. How had he gotten there? He'd been on the other side of the dining room – how the fuck was he suddenly pinning his father against the wall? He glanced behind him, registering the chaos behind him.

Gajeel couldn't believe it – he'd glanced at Laxus just in time to see him literally jump onto the table and run along it to grab his father by the throat after jumping back down, violently shoving the bastard up against the wall, lifting him so that he dangled as far off the ground as his aunt had just been. He'd hoped Laxus would back him up, not take the initiative. He tore his eyes from Laxus and grabbed Rogue, quickly running around the table to grab Shrimp, telling Rogue to take Shrimp out to his car. He made it to his aunt on the floor, ordering his mother to grab Takara. He picked his aunt up off of the floor carefully and followed his mother and stepfather out of the dining room. He carried her up the stairs to lay her down on her own bed, locking the door behind them.

Gajeel packed a bag for her as she lay helpless on the bed, pleading for them to stop, saying they shouldn't get involved. He'd just be angry and come after them. He'd drag her back here again. She was fine; he loved her and she loved him. She'd just upset him. It hadn't been her place to lecture Laxus, even if she couldn't remember telling him to take responsibility – she must have done, who else could persuade Laxus to do something so kind as to take care of his child? Gajeel ignored her ramblings; he knew the real Laxus, and was wondering what exactly he was telling his father right now. He didn't even know if packing this bag was necessary. Laxus could persuade anyone to do just about anything when he was pissed.

There was a knock at the door and a quiet mutter announcing that it was 'me'. Gajeel unlocked the door and let his cousin in, moving to head out of the door. A hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned to look at Laxus who looked as strained as ever. Laxus nodded his thanks to Gajeel before letting go of his shoulder. Gajeel turned back to the open doorway and walked out. He didn't need any thanks and he certainly didn't deserve any. It had taken Shrimp's presence to push him to stand against his uncle, neither of them could have done what they just had alone, but they hadn't been alone – they'd both been there for years, just watching, filled with anger and disgust. It had taken Shrimp and a damn baby to force them into action!

He sat silently in the driver's seat, glancing into the back where Shrimp was curled up, crying into his stepbrother's chest while Rogue's arms were wrapped comfortingly around her. His stepfather had gotten his mother and Takara into the other car, driving off with the hysteric woman and crying baby before Gajeel had even made it out of the house. He'd driven off in his own car, leaving Laxus' abandoned in front of the house. Laxus was going to deal with his parents, alone.

Gajeel couldn't say anything to comfort Shrimp, what could anyone say after what she'd just seen? As far as he could tell she hadn't said anything since she'd asked Laxus about his 'forward planning'. She was probably blaming herself for what had just happened. How could he have put her in that situation? He watched as Rogue stroked her blue hair soothingly. He felt a knot in his stomach – his damn stepbrother was doing a better job of looking after Shrimp than him! ...but it had been Gajeel that had told him to take her out to the car...Gajeel had had to take care of his aunt for his cousin. He hoped that she understood that he'd had no choice but to ask a man she didn't even know to take her away from that.

He smiled, a strange sight given the circumstances. He saw Shrimp look in the mirror back at him, drying her questioning hazel eyes.

"I was just thinking about that first night in the club. I'd introduced myself eight times in one month and didn't even think twice about doing it a ninth. I was a complete stranger to you as far as you knew, but you spoke to me anyway. You even let me walk you home. I can still picture that flustered look on your face when you'd realised I'd actually stayed behind after the rest of the group had left just to walk you home. You said you weren't 'ready yet', you were totally embarrassed about your 'untidy' appearance _after_ you'd just finished a _six hour shift_ in a _night club_ – you were absolutely friggen adorable!" He grinned at her, noticing her pink tinged cheeks, "it was a really hectic couple of weeks, wasn't it? We hadn't even had our first date yet and you agreed to meet my mum, and here you are now. I warned you six months ago about my family but you dived in anyway. You were so cute when you found out I was twenty-nine, you're entire face went bright pink and then you told my mum you were only twenty-three – you didn't even know how to feel about the age gap, never mind how my mum would feel! Gihe, you know, you look pretty comfy in my stepbrother's arms, he is only twenty-five – that any better for you Shrimp?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy sat up, furious at Gajeel just suggesting that she could replace him so easily with his brother! How could he think that?!

"I was teasing, Shrimp. Remember what I said to you after I got you out of the club about what I wanted to do to Laxus? If Rogue thinks he can just take you from me, he'll actually get that treatment. You're mine, Shrimp, remember that. Even if I shouldn't have been here, chances are you would have met this idiot, or maybe even Shiruba...They'd have looked after you, or I'd have haunted the bastards! Gihe, although I doubt Rogue here would have been scared of the ghost of a ten year old boy!" He grinned at her, hiding his inner pain beneath a cheery facade.

Levy let out a gasp. Had he seriously just told her he shouldn't be here? What had he even meant by that?! She wanted him here! How could he threaten to just die on her like that!? Had he tried to do something stupid? ...who's Shiruba? The name certainly wasn't familiar, why would someone be called 'silver'? And why would Gajeel haunt him?! Why would 'Shiruba' want to protect her? What did he mean by ten ye...

"Shiruba is your brother! You were supposed to be in the car! You were supposed to be in the passenger seat, not him! You didn't go so that he could spend time alone with your dad!" She clapped her hands over her mouth – was she an idiot?!

"Yeah, Shrimp, Shiruba was my little brother, well done. Yes, I should have been in that car, and I sometimes regret that I wasn't, Shrimp. I need you to understand that. I can be a little grumpy, and I can be a little over protective...and I can even get a little jealous – you've maybe noticed over the last couple of months. I didn't mean to offend you with my 'suggestion'; it's just that after what we've all just been through...I was thinking about my dad, and...the thought that everyone would have been so much better off if I had been in the car. My brother would still be here, laughing his god damn silver hair off, his damn pale blue eyes constantly smiling, yet knowing him he'd still remain a down to earth, serious guy," he glanced at Rogue before looking back at the road in front of them, "my dad would never have turned into an abusive drunk, my mum wouldn't have shot him. I would never have knocked on your door and you'd never have met Laxus; you'd never have been harassed by him...and you wouldn't have been put through tonight...my dad used to get in between my aunt and Uncle Ivan – he wouldn't have let this shit go on as long as Laxus and I have. I'm sorry Shrimp."

"Gajeel, you could have both died if you'd been there. Your dad could have been worse. Your mum may have died by his hands or killed herself after she'd been left all alone; her husband gone and her two sons dead. I'd already met Laxus, I knew Lucy for god's sake! If Laxus hadn't hit on me then Lucy might still have been confused about whether or not she should be with him or Natsu. Your aunt wouldn't have been rescued tonight." Levy carefully wrapped her arms around his neck from her seat in the back, resting her forehead against his cheek as he drove, "It could have just been her and Ivan at that table tonight; she could have been dead by now. Tonight was horrible, and I can understand why you warned me, but I love you, Gajeel Redfox, and I'm not going anywhere."

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_**

**_Merīkurisumasu to happīnyūiyā!_**


End file.
